zigandsharkofandomcom-20200222-history
Silly Builders
" | image = 124SillyBuilders TitleCard.png|English Title Card 124TitleCardFR.png|French Title Card | season = 1 | number = 24 | numberseries= 24 | airdate = May 6, 2015 (Youtube) | writer = Olivier Jean-Marie | storyboard = Fred Mintoff | previous = "Blown Up!" | next = "The Manic Mermaid"}} " " (French: "Brique a Brac") is the twenty-fourth episode from season one of Zig & Sharko. It was written by Olivier Jean-Marie and storyboarded by Frédéric Mintoff. Major Characters * Zig * Bernie * Marina * Sharko Minor Characters * Octopus Masseur *Captain "A freighter washes up on the island with a cargo of Lego type bricks. Zig is going to build a thousand and one objects to help him grab the mermaid. In the end, it’s Bernie who builds the most impressive and efficient “trap”…" In the beginning of the Episode, The Freighter is driving the Ship, They look at the map, until the Map smacked into the Freighter's face, blinding them. Causing their ship to crash into the Island. The Freighter holds the life-saver thing that shaped like a donut. They ride on it, leaving the island. When Zig and Bernie looked at the ship, they look inside, and found the Bricks, Bernie's face also got smacked into the wall. Zig and Bernie also took them, but Bernie took many of them. Zig was thinking how to use them, until he realized, and connect two yellow bricks. While Bernie is looking at the Instructions to make something. is going to make a bridge. Zig also laugh at it, he tells Bernie that his going to make something by his own, he connect the another yellow brick. There is a process to make a Lego Boat, after, Zig was shown happy, he somewhat ride on his lego boat. Until Sharko got to the scene, but he somewhat get crushed by under the Boat. He somewhat shake his head to take them off, and he swim under the water, he crushed his head into the boat, breaking the boat, he gets the pieces of the boat, building something on Zig's head, in the scene of Bernie building a bridge,Zig also walk to the ocean, looking whats infront of him, showing Sharko has built something on Zig's head. In the another scene, Zig was shown making a giant boat, putting bricks, form a circle, and put on a window. Showing his creation. He drive on it, in the Scene where Marina was petting Sharko's nose, When Sharko seen whats behind Marina, he started to get a Cardboard version of himself, to stop Zig, and to make Marina think his still there. Sharko was behind the Boat, getting a Octopus, He put it on the Boat's Wheel, to stop the boat, Zig thinks the boat stopped automatically, he try to keep on Driving, until the Pedal breaks Pedal is used to move the boat, Which somehow broke the Wheel too, being in the Air, and break Zig's boat. In the another scene, Bernie was still building, until the Large wind take off some of the pieces which Zig made another Boat, but something was inside, He somehow drive it. Sharko put a saw on his Fin to cut the Boat in half, until Zig switch two levers to go to another, which surprise Sharko, he thought that its just his boat. He somehow get under the water, He gets 4 tools, he use a screwdriver, he try to do things stop break the another vehicle Zig is riding on. The Vehicle falls apart, which Zig fell to the water, he started to be seen his back being all scratched, walking off screen, Bernie looks at Zig while being behind his building. In the another scene, Zig was seen searching for the Pieces, he took out flat pieces. After, there is a complicated Bridge or a Platform scene, Zig puts on the another piece, his almost to Marina until he walks into Sharko's belly. Sharko stretch the Platform, getting the Platform including Zig gets back to the island. Zig somehow opens the Flat piece like a door, his Body was turned into a Zig Zag due to his Body getting squished by the flat pieces. In the another Scene, Zig was seen putting the small Brick as his final Piece to make another Bridge, Its somehow bigger than before, Zig put on the Goggles to Ski, He somewhat get pass Marina and Sharko, chatting, He take off the Pieces and make something to make him get to Marina, But he get smacked by a fast jet, He fell off underwater, but the Jet put on a bomb Underwater, to explode Zig. In another Scene, Zig was making Pillars, making a way to Marina. Zig looks at Bernie still Building, He shake his hand, and his head at the same time, while whistling, and get inside the Pillar, He whistle during. Sharko was swimming until he seen the Pillars, making its way to Marina. While Marina was playing a Instrument. Sharko was shocked, He gets to the ship where Zig and Bernie got the Pieces, he gets the Pieces to make more ways. The Pillars was on the way to the Volcano. Zig was whistling, until He seen the light, he think he got near Marina, running, until he seen a Volcano, until the Volcano erupts a bit, His Body fell near Bernie. In another Scene, Zig got all the Pieces, He made a 3 Floor House, it Assemble a Castle, or an Armor to Protect himself, Sharko made a Castle, While Marina started to wear a Sea Shell Assembling a Princess Hat. Zig put one Piece inside something to break Sharko's castle. Sharko uses a Crossbow, doing the Same, but Zigs. Until they both try to break each other Castle, Bernie finally finished making a bridge, putting the last piece. Bernie looks at Marina, meaning Marina try to visit their Bridge, which Impress Marina. Marina also got in the Bridge. Marina was clapping. She kiss Bernie as she was Impressed which make Bernie blush. Bernie was talking about the Bridge until a piece hit the Bridge, which make it fall. All the pieces of the Bridge including Zig's previous Builds was broken down. Zig and Sharko also gets up, and Marina. Bernie was shown on Marina's lap. Zig also try to get near Marina, but Bernie throw a piece on him, which Cause Bernie to get Down and throw pieces at both Zig and Sharko. They all run away, Marina also continue on playing, Ending the Episode. *Along with "The Mermaid in the Sky", "Hundreds of Kids and Counting", "The Manic Mermaid" and "Fancy Footwork", this was one of the first episodes uploaded on the official Zig & Sharko Youtube channel. 124 (1).png 124 (2).png 124 (3).png 124 (4).png 124 (5).png 124 (6).png 124 (7).png 124 (8).png 124 (9).png 124 (10).png 124 (11).png 124 (12).png 124 (13).png 124 (14).png 124 (15).png 124 (16).png 124 (17).png 124 (18).png 124 (19).png 124 (20).png 124 (21).png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1